chuggingtonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sarah Manley
Admin of Chuggington Wiki Hi, I was wondering if you were the admin on the Chuggington wiki? If not, do you know who is? I would like to ask a question. CalleyFan 18:42, February 9, 2011 (UTC) : Hi, You can find the local admin listed . It appears they haven't been on in a while. If you are interested in becoming an admin here, you can apply to adopt on our adoption wiki. Best, Sarah (help forum | blog) 19:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Hi, we have alot of unregistered users contributing here, I know Me or other Users can't force them to join, but it would help, do you know how to help them feel comfortable to join here, also would this wiki be free to adopt because The admin has promised the user above Adminship but hasn't edited since may but he logged in on 31st July Thankyou : )JRCS talk to me 19:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) :Hi, You can work on putting a friendly and welcoming message on the main page so new users feel comfortable in joining. You can also have the admins update the which may help. As for the adoption, maybe wait a bit longer and leave the admin another message. If they don't come back, please just post on the adoption wiki. Best, Sarah ::Hi, we requested for adminship and we got it! I just need to say though, we have been blocking a few users causing trouble but those users have been creating there own chuggington wiki replicas just to get back at this wiki (well I think that anyway). I know I, or any other admins can get them to stop editing that wikia, but do you know if there is anything we can do? JRCS talk to me 20:20, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :I would say just ignore them - Don't feed the trolls is a classic wiki principle. Keep on with the great work here and you will be a success! --Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:58, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi, on the wiki our users are saying when ever they add pictures onto a gallery, a picture teplate comes up and it says undefined on it so we have to go back and remove it, i'm also noticing this, what can we do? JRCS talk to me 16:40, December 11, 2011 (UTC) :Can you link me an example? Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:48, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Top Secret KokoIvan Kakooza 20:57, December 12, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the example. It does appear this is happening randomly on other wikis as well. I filed a ticket with our technical team to investigate. Thanks for your patience as we work through this. Happy editing, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:37, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey, this wiki is ONLY '''for Chuggington, and the Chatsworth picture I uploaded doesn't '''RELATE '''to the Top Secret Koko page!Ivan Kakooza 21:44, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Competitor Wiki Hi Sarah, JRCS and I have been watching another wiki obviously created to rival this one. It's called the Chuggington Wikipedia wiki and it's located here: http://chuggingtonwikipidia.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. They have taken pictures from this site, not to mention information and our logo and background. Please help the Chuggington Wiki with this. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 18:21, March 27, 2012 (UTC) : Hey there. I checked that wiki and it seems they are making changes so it doesn't look exactly the same. A blog post was posted there giving more details, and I asked them to make sure to attribute all photos correctly and to not try and start an issue with this wiki. I recommend reading and commenting on that blog post, and explain your concerns in a clear and friendly way. Let me know how it goes. Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:42, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :: Just one thing anout the blog post is that they said contact an admin if we are seen on there wiki activity, I think that is intending that we may get blocked. Also, That wiki was created while the founder of it was blocked from our wiki. JRCS talk to me 17:43, March 28, 2012 (UTC) ::: OK keep me posted on that. Sarah (help forum | blog) 18:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) Unregistered Users Hi, me and the other admin CalleyFan have had to deal with about 30 blog post comments from 1 Unregistered user. He or she had posted links to sites that aren't age apropriate to what the wikia is based on, A TV show for children. We would like to know if there would be a way to disable editing for those who aren't registered without having to protect every page from them. the user is 96.47.225.74 Thankyou JRCS talk to me 20:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :Hello, Sorry to hear that. I just checked, and its good to see that IP is blocked. It is possible to limit editing to just registered users, but it is not something we would usually recommend for a wiki. It's much harder to build the community on a wiki that blocks anonymous users. This is because many first time visitors will try out the site before logging and creating an account. Forcing people to log in first can put people off and slow the growth of your wiki. :While it is often true that more problem edits can come from anonymous editors, accounts are easy to make and it's likely that vandals and spammers will just switch tactics rather than go away. At least with anonymous edits, you can see which are the ones to check first, and can see the IP of the vandal directly. With this information it's possible (in some cases) to block a range of IPs and prevent someone editing who is switching IP addresses. :The main reason we recommend keeping a wiki open to editing by all, is that it's just more friendly that way. Open editing is an ideal, one that wikis were built on. We think it's good to keep wikis that way. Of course, there may be special circumstances on particular wikis, and we are always willing to listen to any specific considerations you might have. :If you are having a particular problem on your wiki at the moment, please let us know and we will do what we can to help. If the issue is particularly related to spam editing or linking, you can also contact the Wikia anti-Spam Task Force at vstf.wikia.com. Sarah (help forum | blog) 21:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) :::OK, thankyou. Me and CalleyFan will be sure to report anymore problems with unrefisters users JRCS talk to me 17:56, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Harassing User Hi Sarah, For over a year now, we've had a user who is being extremely harassful to many users on this wiki and on others (namely the TUGS Wiki and the TTTE Wikia). We keep banning his accounts, but he just makes new ones and gets around them. He has invaded many people's privacy by posting pictures of users (sometimes edited to make them look like a clown or being rusty scrap metal being melted down) and has harassed us many times with death threats, innapropriate content and sheer stupidity. We have requested several times that this user's IP was blocked accross Wikia so he can not return. We have IP blocked him on our Wikis, but that does absolutely nothing for a strange reason. The most common usernames of this person are: Banjotophamhatt and SidtheBlueDiesel if you need help finding his IP. It's been happening for over a year now, and no matter how many reports we send in, literally nothing is done. Please help us, Sarah - we are really desperate right now. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 14:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : Hi, Ok I blocked their email address and a couple of accounts - let me know if you see them popping up again. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:41, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: This popped today from the same user. It invades privacy by giving out personal information like names, includes threats and is harrassment. http://tugs.wikia.com/wiki/File:LetterfromSid.png Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 22:25, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :Looks like TenCentstheTug deleted before I got there. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 23:06, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Hmm, I thought Wikia staff might have a way to see deleted pictures without restoring them? Anyways, the image was a letter giving out TCtheTug's full name and was saying pretty much that he was going to gain revenge on him and was a whole paragraph on how he was going to destroy us. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 02:26, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok keep me posted if it happens again. --Sarah (help forum | blog) 16:08, October 16, 2012 (UTC) ::::Hi, Sarah; could you check if this user has the same IP? If so, please block it globally. http://ttte.wikia.com/wiki/User:TrackMaster2015 Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 01:26, October 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, Requests for IP Checks go through . Thanks, --Sarah (help forum | blog) 15:46, October 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::He's back once more as Trackmasterfan. We have four wikis this person is affecting, almost every single one one of these users is sick of this and just wants his IP Blocked for good. We've all tried contacting Wikia via the Special:Contact, but nothing is done. Could you please block the IP as soon as possible? We're sick of this and it just leaves many users in danger of personal identity publicised, harassment, etc.Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 00:28, October 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hi, I just checked out queue and don't see any emails from you. Can you please email in again and with a link to the issues? Since this is an IP check it needs to go through that process. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:42, October 26, 2012 (UTC) My Chat Problem (Across all wikias) Hi, I have been having a problem with chat, it happens to me (and only me) across all wikias. When I press join chat. It gets me into the chat fine. But then after about 20 seconds, it takes me off chat, without me knowing and the chat window is still open, but I can't talk and no-one else's messages come up. then about 20 seconds later, everything resumes as normal and I can chat, then it takes me out again and so on... Is there anyone that I should contact about my problem. It happens on every wikia and only to me. Thanks JRCS talk to me 22:16, October 27, 2012 (UTC) : HI, I haven't heard about this from anyone else and ask our chat engineer to check into it. Can you try a different internet connection? It sounds like it could be related to that. Also, what country do you live in? It may be the chat server you are hitting, so please let us know so we can investigate more. Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:19, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::: Hi, I've tried a different connection, and still no luck. I've also tried a different browser and a different computer. I live in the UK, if that helps. JRCS talk to me 22:22, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::::: Thanks for the info. We got a few other reports out of the UK so we are looking into if there may be a correlation. Thanks and I will keep you posted! Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:01, October 30, 2012 (UTC) *GASP* CALLEYFAN?! I Can't even belive HE was the jew who blocked Q&WF!! Sarah, PLEASE do something about it!! Quimby&WalterFan Said that he was blocked by an "idiot jewish", I was curious, I thought it was a contributor, then I went to his block log, and guess who blocked him?.... belive it or not....CALLEYFAN!!!!! How could he do that, and what for?! I Thought CalleyFan was a good little guy, untill I saw he blocked Q&WF for no reason!! Then CF protected his own Talk Page, WTF Is going on!? Help, Sarah of Wikia, Restrict his Admin powers, turn him back into a standard user for a punishment!! I never even thought that good ol' CalleyFan became an enemy :O PLEASE Block him for payback. 08:28, November 12, 2012 (UTC) : Hi There, I don't see that listed on the block log. Have you left CalleyFan a message as well? Sarah (help forum | blog) 17:50, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi, I think this is one of the accounts of the user who CalleyFan mentioned above. I don't follow which are his accounts because of my work on here (I know some of them because I talk to the admins and chat mods of the TTTE Wikia regularly, but CalleyFan knows which accounts are his because he is a chat mod on the TTTE Wikia. I'll talk to CalleyFan and I'll see if I can get him to leave a message. JRCS talk to me 21:55, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Hi there, I blocked Qumby&WalterFan for everyone on this wiki's protection. He called me an idiot Jewish, and because of that fail grammar, I am nowhere near offended, yet other people on this site may be, and I'm trying to keep this site revolved around a children's show. He has also attacked me and many of the users here and is trying to make our lives terrible, and again, is '''extremely far from succeeding. Breakdown Chugger Coming Through! Talk 22:47, November 12, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for the further info. Let me know if you need any help. Sarah (help forum | blog) 22:54, November 12, 2012 (UTC)